


Meet the Dogs

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: PruCan Collection [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Intense fluff, Julchen is a silly dork, Maddie loves to tease, Silly banter, mentioned Gilbird (Hetalia), new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: a silly piece of nyo PruCan fluff because there just needs to be more.





	

Madeline was just trying to get a drink after work. While she loved her job, those little kids could run her ragged after a full eight hours. Sometimes she needed to grab a beer before heading home. 

When she ordered her usual however, the bartender slid it towards her and explained that it had already been paid for. Madeline squinted at him in confusion, but too tired to really think about it, shook her head and started taking small sips. She kept her eyes mostly closed, enjoying the music and the quiet chit chat. It was a nice change from constant screaming and high pitched giggles.

“Hey, Birdie. Mind tellin’ me your name? Wink.” A pale woman said, sliding across the bar towards her and blinking both of her eyes hard.

Madeline looked at her in confusion. “Julchen…”

“Aw, c’mon. You couldn’t play along?” The Prussian pouted. 

“Did you actually  _ say _ wink?” Madeline asked, a small bout of laughter working itself up into her throat. 

“What about it?” Julchen asked, arms crossed and sulking. 

“Well… you didn’t actually wink, first of all.” She couldn’t contain her laughter now  when her dorky girlfriend was being so incredibly ridiculous..

Julchen ignored her, turning around and resting her head on her arms. Her bottom lip stuck out dramatically.

“Oh, Pooh Bear. I’m sorry.” Madeline managed between fits of laughter, trying to appease her. “I’ll play along now.”

“Nah. You already ruined the moment.” Julchen shook her head, refusing to look at her.

“My name’s Madeline, miss. Thank you for the beer.” Madeline said, adopting her normally incredibly shy and quiet attitude.

Julchen huffed, but sat down on the barstool and swiveled around to face her (nearly losing her balance. Maddie had to bite her lip quite hard to resist laughing again). A smirk curled her lips upwards. “ _ Awesome _ . You’re totally welcome. I’m Julchen. Would you like to have dinner at my place?”

Madeline pretended to think about it. “I don’t know.”

“You could meet my dogs! Peep  _ loves _ people.” Julchen said excitedly. “Especially pretty girls like yourself.” She added on quickly, remembering she was supposed to be suave and flirtatious.

“Peep and Julchick, huh?” Madeline snorted. 

“And Terminator!” Julchen informed her, instantly distracted. She was standing now, bouncing on her heels. “Oh, please. You  _ have _ to meet them!””

Madeline let herself be persuaded and before she knew it a massive Great Dane was on top of her. The dog had a bow inexplicably perched atop its head. She had no idea why it was there or how it was possibly still in place. The dog proceeded to slobber all over her face and nuzzle into her hair before collapsing heavily on top of her, resting its head on her shoulder. 

“Come on, Peep. Don’t be so greedy.” the woman cooed. 

“ _ This _ is Peep?” Madeline demanded, breathless, trying to push the enormous dog off her chest so she could receive oxygen. 

Julchen nodded enthusiastically, leaning down to give the dog a big kiss on its snout. “Yep! Aren’t you, my good girl? Pretty puppy, yes you are!”

Maddie coughed as the dog removed itself from her and proceeded to greet her master just as enthusiastically. She smiled a bit at how sweet it was. She had a pretty great girlfriend.

And then she heard the loud yipping. A tiny dog bounced with the effort of its barking. At first, she had genuinely mistaken it for a fluffy little pillow. It looked more like a ball of fluff than a dog.

“That’s Terminator. He’s a snowball pomeranian.” Julchen said, patting the little white fluff on the head, a giant smile on her face. 

Madeline picked the small thing up. The yipping instantly ceased and he stared at her, bug-eyed. The moment she set it down, the tiny creature ran as fast as its teeny paws could take and instantly began barking at top volume. 

“Sh, Terminator.” Julchen called, but her voice was entirely affectionate and had absolutely no effect on the high pitched cries of the puppy.

The Great Dane instantly returned once the other one was out of the room, lapping at Madeline’s fingers. 

“She’s terrified of Terminator. He’s a big bully, isn’t he, Peep?” Julchen informed her, kneeling down to lavish more petting upon her dog. 

Madeline resisted the urge to laugh at the silliness of the whole ordeal, deciding to inquire about dinner instead. 

“I only had time to order pizza, I hope you don’t mind.” Julchen fretted a little, standing up and wringing her hands slightly. “I can feed it to you, if that helps!”

Maddie snorted. “Pizza sounds great, Pooh Bear.” 

Julchen opened the box and poured them both another round of beers. They sat quietly on the couch once full, Julchen curled up in her arms. Peep kept trying to clamber onto the couch to join the cuddling, which only got funnier the more she tried. They two women kept attempting to give her room, but the poor dog was just too big too fit with them on Julchen’s small couch. Finally, the dog gave up, resting on Madeline’s feet. Julchen used one of her feet to languidly stroke the dog’s back until he fell asleep, the other curled under her thigh. Madeline lazily ran her fingers through Julcen’s long, white hair, enjoying the way the woman leaned into it.

“Mm,  _ Mein Gott,  _ I  _ love _ you.” Julchen sighed.

Maddie’s hand froze and her body went stiff. 

“Oh, um… I… I didn’t… no. Actually, I do mean it. I love you, Madeline Williams.” Julchen said, face bright pink and hands trembling. 

Madeline felt her skin go hot and she had to pull away. Julchen’s face fell instantly. “Oh, no. Don’t…” she took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. “You just surprised me, Pooh Bear. I love you, too. Okay?”

“You don’t have to say it just because I did.” Julchen grumbled, face revealing how hurt she was.

Maddie shook her head, pulling Julchen back into her arms despite the overwhelming heat. “Julchen. I really do love you. I love your hair and your smile and your obnoxiously awesome personality. I love your dogs and your bird. I love being around you. And I shouldn’t have waited so long to tell you.” 

Julchen’s face brightened dramatically, and she wriggled around in her arms so she was straddling the Canadian. “Yeah?”

“Yes, Julchick.” Maddie said with a little smirk. 

“Wait, do you love me or my bird?” Julchen asked with a visible amount of confusion. 

“I don’t know. How well can the human kiss?” Madeline inquired with a tilt of her head, trying to keep a straight face. 

“You’ve been making out with my bird? Well, I’m just going to have to make you so distracted you’ll never give her a second thought.” 

“That’ll make her pretty sad. She says I’m a brilliant kisser. Best kissing she’s ever had, in fact.” Maddie sighed, forcing a small pout.

“Well, she’ll just have to understand that I have to hog all that amazing kissing to myself. I’ll make sure she finds a nice parakeet or-” Julchen started.

Madeline cut her off, pressing their mouths together, effectively ending the banter. Julchen’s arms wrapped around her neck, deepening the smooch into a searing kiss. 

“ _ Mon Dieu, je t’aime, _ ” Maddie sighed when Julchen pulled away.

“ _ Mein Gott, du bist wunderschön.”  _ Julchen grinned cheekily.

“What does that mean?” Madeline queried, laying her head on Julchen’s shoulder.

“Um, well, it literally means ‘you are wonderfully beautiful.’” Julchen informed, holding her tightly. 

Peep took this moment to remind the two that she existed by bounding onto the couch and barking loudly, making Madeline startle so violently, she tumbled off the couch, taking Peep and Julchen with her in a chaotic jumble. 

They laid there for a moment, both trying to catch their breath while Peep wandered away, perhaps to find Terminator the Bully. Then Julchen looked over at her and the two broke down laughing.

“I love your house.”


End file.
